


Morgan Twins

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Summary: Arthur and Anthony are identical twins. They always wear the same, always have the same hairstyle and the same beard, the same guns and gunbelt, and everything else on them looks the same. You can't say who is who. What happens if Arthur introduce Anthony to Dutch and the others?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Josiah Trelawny, Bill Williamson & Anthony Morgan, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 5





	Morgan Twins

Arthur and Anthony always meet outside the cmap. Even today, they look the same. No beard, same hairstyle, same voice, same eye color and the same clothes. 

,,You sure you wanna take me to yer gang?" Anthony asks. 

,,O'course Anthony. It's going to be funny." Giggles Arthur.

,,Okay. Then let's go." Anthony laughs.

Both have the same horse of course. Both are giant black shire horses. Arthur's named Dakota and Anthony's named Monroe. Both man mount their horses. Arthur leads the way. After a while they arrive in the camp at Clements Point. Both man take of the saddle and bridle from their horses, and stow both on the hitching posts. Then both man walk to the campfire, where most of the gang is gathered. As both man reach the others, all look surprised and shocked, to see two "Arthur's". Dutch rub his eyes in disbelief.

,,This is my identical twin brother Anthony." Arthur laughs.

,,Howdy." Anthony giggles. 

A swarm of Hey's, Hello's and hodwys fly towards them. Both man sit down next to each other on the log.

,,Why didn't you bring him here earlier?" Dutch asks.

,,I dunno. I thought it wasn't the right time. With the rat who almost destroyed the gang, Molly and all of our other problems. Now that the Rat and Molly is dead, and we have less problems, I thought I bring him here. O'course he can shoot verry well. But I just didn't want to pull him into that mess." Arthur explains.

Everyone understands. It was just to much chaos in the group to introduce him.

,,So can he stay?" Arthur asks.

,,Of course. He's ur identical twin." Dutch smiles.

And all others agree with their leader.

,,Thank you." Anthony smiles.

,,No worries." Dutch answers.

,,We should make a party tonight." Hosea shouts.

,,Yeah!" All others agree.

Then Javier start to play them away. They sing Cielito Lindo, One Eyed Riley, O Mollie O Mollie and ring dang doo. Everyone is happy. Everyone gets drunk. Arthur start to dance with Josiah and Dutch is dancing with Hosea. It's no secret that Josiah and Arthur, and Dutch and Hosea are a couple. Anthony is sitting with a drunk Bill at the camp table. Bill talks some drunken nonsense. Some of it aren't even words. But Anthony dosen't really listen to him anyway. He's to distracted. Because he takes in the sight of the four dancing people. He thinks it's cute. It's a moment of happiness And freedom in a gang full of outlaws. It's rare. That's why you have to save it. Life as an outlaw has never been easy. But right now it's damn difficult. With all the Pinkertons and Cops. Mary-Beth is joining Anthony and Bill.

,,Hey."

,,Hey." Anthony greets back.

Bill meanwhile has fallen to the ground, with the barrel on which he sat. And dosen't move anymore. Only a grunt of pain has left his mouth. But Anthony knows that he's still alive. That's why he don't move. Mary-Beth laughing at Bills accident, and Anthony left a chuckle.

,,He's a drunken fool." Mary-Beth says, as she was able to catch her breath again.

,,It seems like it." Anthony laughs.

Then it's quiet again. Meanwhile the couples who danced, finished their dance. Both couples join the cmap fire again. Anthony is so happy to have Arthur Morgan as his identical twin brother. It hurts him that he joined the gang, and Anthony turned into a lonesome wolf. But at that time both man had lost sight of each other. Four years later they found each other again. Science then both man met everyday in a saloon. But now he's with his identical twin brother again. And both man are fine. And that's what counts.


End file.
